The present invention relates to a portable device for purifying potable water that has a body made of ceramic and a shape of a fountain pen magnet such as a plate type magnet, a horseshoe magnet or a bar magnet which is inserted in the body. The invention also includes a cap having a hanger, like a fountain pen does.